Ocarina of Time
by Linkydinky00
Summary: Ocarina of Time
1. prolouge

Prologue

"Mia, hurry away from here," said a man. "No my love I shall never ever leave your side," said Mia. "Then do it for our son, you and him won't last long in this war," the man said sternly. "Okay, Charles, but where to," Mia asked lamely. "Um, look there is cave go in there and find some shelter I'll come for you soon," Charles bellowed while loading his wife and newborn son on the horse.

Mia and her child raced through the cave franticly. She soon felt something sharper than anything she felt before stab her back. She let out a small wail. She grasped the base of what had poked her. It was an arrow. Soon more arrows flew in. Dodging quickly protecting her son the horse soon was tangled in its legs and couldn't get up. The arrows never stopped.

Quickly she was soon covered in arrows. Knowing she wasn't going to make it and her husband wasn't coming she dragged herself into forest a forest where many children were playing and happy. She laid her child down next to huge tree. She laid there with him until she died.


	2. Chapter 1:The Great Deku Tree

The Great Deku Tree

And The Kokiri Forest

All my children are happy here. They have plenty of food and water. More importantly they have the guidance of a mother and father. They have the companionship of a sibling. They have an everlasting friend. Their fairy companion. They will always have a companion one that will never leave their side. One they will love and cherish. Their fairy companion will always love them and point them in the right direction.

Sometimes the fairies will not always have the correct wisdom. That's why I'm here. The Great Deku Tree. But although all my children have fairies. But there is one, who does not.


	3. Chapter 2: The Boy without a Fairy

The Boy Without a Fairy

Although there is one boy without a fairy. He wasn't like the other children. He was found with an outsider. An Adult. Although I knew the child come from the outside, I had to make him look just like the other children. The boy seemed special so I had him stay with me until he was 9, old enough to take care of himself. More importantly he was old enough to blend in with the other children. There was a house already prepared for his arrival.


	4. Chapter 3: A Dark Day for the Deku Tree

A Dark Day for the Deku Tree

"This isn't good. I have been feeling weaker and weaker each day. If I go out like this, all the children in the Kokiri Forest will die along with their fairies. I can't allow that to happen. An evil has been cursed unto me. So I thinks it is time for the boy to begin his prophecy and you are the only one I can trust to guide him," The Great Deku Tree bellowed. "I think it is time for the only child without a fairy to finally get a fairy and for the only fairy without a child to finally meet," he continued.

"What," exclaimed the fairy?

"I know your excited but-," The Deku Tree was rudely interrupted.

"I'm not excited," yelled the fairy. "I don't want to be pawned off to some stupid kid who is supposedly the one to save the Kokiri Forest! Besides even if could save the Kokiri Forest what can a 10 year old boy do? Hm? What is your explanation for that," yelled the Fairy.

"Navi, Navi, Navi, my dear, Navi. You still don't understand, do you, Navi? Now let me explain-," The Great Deku Tree cut himself off with a tremendous cough.

"D-D-Deku Tree are y-y-you okay," Navi asked knowing the answer.

"Navi, I don't have much time left so hurry! Find the boy and bring him here," rasped The Deku Tree.

Without the slightest hesitation she flew past the boy guarding the entrance, a girl sitting on a ledge, and a boy lifting rocks. She flew as fast as she could to a house in the distance. Then Bam! She landed straight into the fence. She growled in anger. The Deku Tree needs me, she remembered. She flew around the fence. She stopped at the entrance. She took a deep breath. I hope he's as good as the Deku Tree says he is Navi thought glumly.


	5. Chapter 4Meeting the Boy without a Fairy

The Meeting the boy without a fairy

Clank, Clank. Thump, thump. A white horse races by with an old lady and a girl my age. Our eyes lock for a few seconds. The horse races away. Thump, thump, thump. A man with evil in his eyes riding a black horse looks directly at me. I was frozen. Helpless. Vulnerable. No one could save me from the man with evil in his eyes.

"Hi, I'm Navi," Navi said. "Um I just introduced myself. Aren't you going to introduce yourself," Navi asked rudely. "Wait, YOU'RE ASLEEP," exclaimed Navi. "How can a person as lazy as you save the Kokiri Forest," yelled Navi.

My eyes shoot open. I yawn and rub my eyes. Another nightmare...I'm just glad it's over I thought.

"Ahem," Navi said.

I look up to see a fairy. A fairy!

"You're a fairy, are you my fairy," I asked eagerly.

"I'm not a possession," retorted Navi.

I giggled. "That's not what I meant, I meant you were my companion," I said.

Navi sighed. "Yes, I am your fairy companion," Navi mumbled.

A huge smile spreads across my face. "Yeah," I said cheerfully.

"Before we do anything else, my name is Navi," Navi said.

"I am Link," I reply. "Come on I want to show you to all my friends. Oh and lets rub in Mido's face that I have a fairy now. Oh and then we can meet all your friends and-, I was cut off abruptly.

"Hold on their Link. We have to see the Deku Tree... It's an urgent matter," Navi said sadly.

"Ok, I said disappointedly. "Let's go," I say.

"Link," a voice yells.

"Who's that," Navi asks impatiently.

I look outside. A smile creeps upon my face. "Hi Saria," I yell back.

"I asked you a question," Navi growled.

"It's my friend, Saria," I replied.

"Come on down," called Saria.

"Ok," I called. "Come on, Navi."

Navi groaned.

"Oh my gosh, you-you-you got a fairy," exclaimed Saria.

"It's about time isn't it," I joked. Saria laughed.

"Sorry to interrupt but Link and I have important business to do," Navi said.

"Okay, I'll let you two bond," Saria said happily.

"Bye Saria," I called as she left.

"Finally we can get going," groaned Navi.

Navi and I walked past a little shop.

"Hi, Link," a voice called.

I looked up to see one of the triplets. "Hi, Maria," I called.

"You got a fairy, that's great," shouted Maria.

"Actually, Maria is it? Link and I are really busy," Navi said.

"Oh, well, bye, Link," Maria called disappointedly.

"Bye," I mumbled. Navi and I continued walking until we made it to the entrance. I was stopped by the meanest kid in the Kokiri Forest, Mido. The Deku Tree allows him to guard the entrance but now he thinks he runs the place!

"Where do you think you're going, fairyless boy," Mido said.

"Take a look, Mido," I retorted. Mido gasps.

"What, a fairy, not fair," screamed Mido.

"It is fair," I remarked. "Anyways The Great Deku Tree wants to see me," I said.

"Yeah right," retorted Mido.

"He did," I yelled.

"How about I let you in if you can find a sword and shield," challenged Mido.

"You are on Mido," I growled. Navi and I walk away.

"Where are we going to find a sword and a shield," I asked sadly.

"I-I-I don't know," Navi replied sadly.


	6. Chapter5In Search for a Sword and Shield

**A/N: Hello! I took all that constructive criticism and thought about it. I was never good at taking constructive criticism. But now I am. So thank you everyone. But please do not keep bashing the length of my chapters. Also I checked that girl doesn't have a name! I purposely made them that short. I start out short and build them up as I go. Also this is ****MY FANFICTION! ****So I can change people's names and add or remove events. Yes I did know there was a manga about Ocarina of Time. Thank you all for reading!**

In search for a Sword and Shield

I sighed. I could feel the wind course through my hair. "I guess we can't help the Deku Tree," I muttered.

"Don't say that," Navi yelled.

"What are we supposed to do, we don't have a sword or a shield," I yelled back.

"Did you say you were looking for a sword," someone asked.

"Yeah," I said. Navi butted my head. "What was that for," I muttered.

"We can't let anyone know of our business," Navi mumbled.

"Oh," I said.

"Well, I know where you can find one," the person replied.

"Who-Who are you," I asked.

"I'm Fado," she replied happily.

"Hi Fado," I said. "So where is it?" She stepped right next me. She leaned over my shoulder. Her face was right next to mine. My face starts to turn a bright pink.

"Well, see past the fence, up the hill, by the know-it-all-brother's house, right by the boy who is practicing his jumping, there is a tiny hole, crawl through and look to find a chest," Fado whispered. "If Mido asks you never saw me!" She runs off.

I watched her as she left. The wind softly made Fado's hair flow beautifully. I sighed.

"HEY," Navi yelled. "EARTH TO LINK," shouted Navi.

"Huh," I mumbled.

"We have to go get the sword," Navi said eagerly.

I followed Fado's directions carefully and found the hole. I was about to enter until I heard something.

"Link you know not to go through there," a voice said.

I looked up to see Milo. "Milo, I have to," I replied.

"But it's dangerous," Milo pleaded.

"I'm sorry Milo," I said sternly. I crawled through the hole. My body was squished. It felt as if I couldn't breathe. Once I reached the end I flopped onto the soft, damp, grass. I gasped for air. I lay on the grass for a few moments, my eyes started to twitch. I decided to close my eyes. I slowly close my eyes and relax my muscles.

"Hey, you can't take nap, The Great Deku Tree needs you," Navi shouted.

My eyes shoot open. I slowly heave myself up. "I'm awake," I answered sleepily.

"You're so lazy," Navi mumbled.

I walked straight out into the open. There was an opening to my left and an opening to my right. I started to hear a rumbling in the distance. I shook my head forgetting about it. BAM! I was hit by a boulder. I looked at my right arm. It was covered in gooey red blood. The stench flooded my nostrils. I winced as I tried to move it. "Navi, I need your help," I shouted.

"Whoa that is a lot of blood," Navi said astonished.

"Just-just help me," I pleaded holding back tears.

"Can't you get the sword first," complained Navi.

The tears run down my face. "Navi," I cried.

"Link," she cried annoyed.

I wipe away my tears. "Fine," I growled. We went through every twist and turn. I looked to my right to see a stump with a chest on it. I ran up and kicked it open. I took out a small sword, the right size for me. The blade had writing on it. It said: Kokiri sword.

After I equipped the sword we carefully walked back avoiding any boulders. I squeezed back through the hole. After I was out I looked at my arm. It started gushing out more and more. I looked around. Milo wasn't there anymore. I hopped on some stones to the other part of the river. I looked up and saw Maria's bright green eyes look at me in horror. She hopped down.

"Are you ok," she asked her voice trembling.

"No," I answered.

"I'll be right back," she said her voice still shaking.

I waited patiently. I every few minutes I would glance at my wound. It starting oozing out stinky green puss, which made me gag. Now it started feeling numb. I could also see Navi getting agitated for waiting so long on what she says is "not important." Finally Maria came back with a lot of first aid stuff.

"Okay, Link sit down on that big rock," Maria said. She started picking through her supplies. "Okay, Link, these are fallen leaves of the Deku Tree, this might sting," she added.

I raise my arm up to her. I try to ignore the pain of keeping my arm up for that long. Maria picks up a small rock and starts to grind up the leaves. She stops when the leaves are turned into a green thick paste.

"Stay still," she ordered. I start to squirm when she rubs the paste inside my wound.

"Stop being a baby, Link," Navi said rudely. I glare at Navi.

"We're almost done," chimed Maria. After the paste was all gone she took out a green cloth and wrapped it around my arm. I flexed and moved my arm around.

"Thanks, Maria," chimed.

"You're welcome," she responded happily.

"Excuse me but do you know where we can find a shield," interrupted Navi. Maria looks at Navi.

"Yeah, it's straight ahead," Maria mumbled.

"Bye, Maria," I called as Navi and headed toward the shop.

As Navi and I got closer to the shop more excited I got. When we finally got there I rushed in without a hesitation. I scanned across all the items until I see the shield. I run up to the counter. "I would like that shield please," I chimed.

"40 rupees," the shopkeeper said dully. I search all my pockets feeling relieved once I had the right amount of rupees. I hand the shopkeeper the rupees and run out of the store. I equip the shield. Time to save the Deku Tree I said to myself.


End file.
